Two Weeks
by BisketsnWaffels
Summary: A two friends fall in love storie.Rated T, may change later on.
1. Best Friends

Two Weeks

Ashaman king, two best friends fall in love story.

(BnW):It came to me in a dream! Really!A lot of em do!Hope you like it. It's my first time putting something on this site so don't hate me if it sucks!Please RnR and enjoy!

Chapter 1:Best Friends

* * *

Ren sat quietly, legs crossed, eyes closed, under a large cherry tree. It was early spring so the blossoms on the tree had just started to open. He had spent a lot of time meditating lately. It calmed him down quiet a bit. You need a calm mind if you have to deal with Horo and Chocolove everyday.  
In the silence something moved behind Ren. He barley noticed it. Passing it off as the wind or something he continued to meditate. But then he heard it again; it was louder and seemed to be getting closer. Ren opened one eye. Then closed it again.  
Suddenly he felt something take him from behind.  
"Ahhhhh!",He cried out in shock as he was taken to the ground.  
Ren tried to look up at whatever had him pinned to the ground. But it just pushed his face further into the grass. Then all of a sudden Ren was let go, and quickly turned around to see what had held him. 

"Lucia?"Ren stared at the girl who stood before him"What was that for!"He said in an angry/playful sort of way.  
She just laughed and stared at him. Then she sat down beside him and smiled.  
"You get so boring when you meditate like that, Ren."She said with a smile.  
"So?"Replied Ren"I can be boring if I want to be"  
"No you can't"  
"Yes I can"  
"No you can't"  
"YES I CAN!"

Ren was getting a bit frustrated at Lucia's persistence. Ren then sighed and laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic or angry sort of laugh. But a cheerful innocent sort of laugh. The kind of laugh he reserved for one person.

"Ren..."Said Lucia,"What is the first thing you will do if you become Shaman King"  
Ren simply stared at her."I don't know..."Ren replied slowly.  
Lucia laughed"Me either."She said cheerfully.

"Lucia",said Ren slowly"I...ummm..."Ren blushed. Lucia just looked at him and laughed again.

* * *

Lucia and Ren had ben friends since...since...forever. Ren had known her most of his life. Ren had met her because her family had ben captured by the Taos. Eventually Lucia's parents were killed and Lucia was all alone. Since she had great shamatic promises and was raised by Ren's mother. So she grew up quiet differently from him.  
Lucia wasn't raised by the same psychopathic, homicidal, maniac that Ren was. Although Ren's mother was still pretty hard on her, she still was able to retain most of her innocence. And Lucia had helped Ren retain some of his innocence too. She was the only thing in Ren's mind that let him trust humans.  
Ren could remember one day.  
He had ben unable to complete Tao En's training and was banished to the forest for 3 days. Ren was very young at the time, probole around 4 or 5.And like any little kid Ren was completely terrified as he sat there alone in a dark scary forest.  
Lucia lived in a cottage in that forest, she was about the same age as Ren. Lucia had ben wondering around and she had noticed Ren crying in the forest.

"Ren?"Lucia looked at him"Are you ok?"

Ren looked up at her"(sniff)Yea...but...stupid Tao En is so mean...(sniff)... why can't I trust humans?"

Lucia just stared at him"You trust me don't you?"She asked. Ren nods at her."Well if you trust me you trust humans...so En is wrong."She then smiled and gave Ren a hug. Ren blushed slightly in her embrace.

Ren had always tried to keep in his mind what Lucia said. But eventually Tao En's brainwashing had made him forget it. And so Ren slipped into the person he was before he met Yoh.

Ren had finally be reunited with Lucia when they were headed to Dobie Village. So Lucia had, of corse, joined Yoh's team. And so Lucia had ben with him since.  
Ren admitted Lucia wasn't the same little girl he knew so long ago.She had a sleek figure, with curves in all the right places. In fact she was very beautiful. She had long purple hair and bright green eyes. She wore a loose black tee shirt and navy blue jeans. Although she wore a loose tee shirt it didn't do anything to her wonderful figure. It actually made her more alluring.  
Ren usually never thought of Lucia as more than a friend but lately...He had ben having weird feelings for her. But most the time Ren was able to push those feelings back,and treat Lucia as just a friend. A best friend.

* * *

Lucia stares at Ren for a moment. Gazeing deeply into his bright yellow eyes. Then she reaches out,ruffles Ren's hair. She laughs"Tag your it!"She smiles and runs off. Ren laughs and runs after her.  
Soon they found them selves rolling around on top of each other in the soft grass under the cherry tree. Lucia smiled as she pinned Ren to the ground. Ren bushed and stared up at her. Lucia stared deeply into Ren's yellow eyes and...

"Lucia!Ren!Time for dinner!"Yelled the all too familiar voice"Get over here now!"Anna was a very impatient person and it was not the smartest thing in the world to keep her waiting.

Lucia gigles."We had better get going..."She gets off Ren and begins walk toward the en(flame) inn."Arent you comeing?"Lucia asked.  
Ren,lie stunned in the grass. She had ben so close to him. Their bodies right on top of each other. He could still feel Lucia's warmth agenst his body. Ren longed to be closer to her. But he knew she was with someone elce. Hao.


	2. Dearest Hao

Two Weeks

Chapter 2: "**Dearest Hao**"

_BnW_- Hey! Sorry it took forever for the second chapter! Some romance in this one. Hope u like it and please RnR!

- I Don't own Shaman King! But I wish I did!

* * *

The moon sparkled majestically overhead as the night lingered on. The grass on the hill softly moved in the breeze. In the sky there were also thousands of stars.

"How do you like the stars i've gathered for you?"Asked Hao as he gazed into Lucia's eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly. "They are wonderful Hao. Just like you." Replied Lucia softly.

Hao could rember. Rember the night when they first met. When the Destiny Star roared across the sky. She was standing there. Right beside him. Hao had only just met her. Yet that night they kissed as the star went by.

Hao remembered grabbing Lucia by the hair and pulling her body agenst him. And kissing her as hard as any man could. After the kiss Hao declared: "Lucia! I love you! When we are older and I am Shaman King will you..."He paused for a moment"Will you marry me?" She smiled at him and whispered yes into his ear.

How fondly Hao looked over these memories. He smiled to himself as he and Lucia began to kiss...

In the distance a young shaman, with bright yellow eyes stared sadly at the young couple. Ren felt tears well up in his eyes but he forced himself to fight them off.

Everyone had a break from the tournament. Two full weeks. That ment Ren had two weeks to win over Lucia before the tournament. Cause once the tournament started, Ren wouldn't see her tell the end of it. And then it would be to late.

'But look at them,'Thought Ren,'Lucia loves him so much. How can she ever love me?' Ren knew it was wrong to spy on them. Ren left the hill and went back to the inn. 'Tomarro.'He thought'Tomarrow i'll tell her how I feel. Before it's to late...'

* * *

BnW- Sorry it's short but I wanted to update it! 


End file.
